Being Your KamiーSama
by Ice Tanuki
Summary: Atobe had always watched him from afar when he was young; but suddenly, Jirou became his one day. Day by day, Atobe found himself falling deeper for Jirou, even if such relationship cannot be.
1. Prologue

**Note: Standard disclaimer applies.**

**This is IceFlow and CherriAme here with a collaborative work. Hope you all like it.**

**This is inspired by a manga we have read recently. As usual, the main pairing will be AtoJi, but other pairings will be included as the story continues.**

* * *

He stared at the two figures standing in the garden, talking amongst each other. It seemed as if those two people did not even notice his presence. It had always been like that… he was always ignored as if he did not exist, when all he wanted was to be acknowledged. Is that not a simple request? To be loved by his own family? Everything changed when _he_ came. Just…

"Mother, who is that?" a young Atobe Keigo inquired as he indicated to a figure standing next to his father. The indicated figure wore a dark blue yukata, which contrasted with the blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes that the figure had. The young Atobe Keigo could not help but be mesmerized by how beautiful this unknown person is, and wondered why his father suddenly glared at him and his mother.

"That's your father's Kami-Sama, Jirou," his mother explained with a small sad smile and immediately added when her son looked at her with confounded gaze. "Apparently, he's a doll that your father treasures above his own family," she clarified.

"He looks just like a human," Atobe pointed out with knitted eyebrows.

His mother merely gave another sad smile at his statement, and murmured, "I suppose he does."

"But why does father spend so much time with him, and not with us? Aren't we his family?" the young heir questioned just as the said person stalked off with Jirou behind him.

"You'll understand when you're older, Keigo," that was all his mother stated as she, too, walked away from the garden.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Atobe Keigo sat next to the pond, watching the koi fishes swimming about, and listening to the birds chirping nearby. His parents, once again, were hosting a party to celebrate another successful business partnership with some Group. He let out a scowl as he loosened his necktie that he was forced to wear, and glared at the innocent fishes when he remembered how lively the party was.

"I didn't think someone would be here," a voice stated from behind the young heir, nearly startling him in the process.

"You're…" Atobe trailed off as he immediately turned around to see the person he had been watching from afar, and silently added in his mind, 'Jirou.'

"I haven't formally introduced myself to you, have I?" he stated with a smile gracing his expression, and added, "My name is Jirou. Whose family are you from?"

"My name is Atobe Keigo," the young heir introduced as he stood up from his spot and extended his hand to shake with Jirou.

The latter stated his greeting with a calm smile as he shook hands with Atobe, and said, "Ah, so you're Keisuke-sama's son. Nice to finally meet you. How come you're not at the party?"

"The same could be said to you," the younger male retorted with a small huff, and added, "I always see you with father. It's surprising that you're not next to him now."

"Keisuke-sama had told me not to disturb him when he's greeting the guests," Jirou responded in an eerily calm tone that startled Atobe, and added, "which is why, I came here. I didn't think you would know about this place since it's rather secluded."

"Hmm… I always come here when I'm thinking about something," Atobe responded after a short silence, and added with a small sigh, "Well, as much as I don't want to, I should get back to the party."

"Tomorrow, you'll be 7-years-old, right? Happy early birthday, Keigo-sama," Jirou remarked to the young heir's retreating figure, startling him to the point that Atobe did not a tree root sticking out from the ground, and thus, tripping over it. "Are you alright?" the human paper doll inquired as he leaned down to check the fallen figure.

Atobe recollected himself and sat up from his ungraceful position, rather irked by the fact that Jirou had seen his awkward state. "I'm fine," he muttered with a small scowl.

"You're bleeding…" Jirou pointed out to the bleeding right hand, which Atobe had scraped with a rock when he tried to catch his balance before he unceremoniously fell on the ground.

"It's nothing. It's just a scratch," the young heir responded as he wiped off the blood with his pants, trying to stop it so that Jirou would not look so worried.

The human paper doll simply looked at him in an unreadable expression before he stated, "I'll heal it for you…" and let out a quiet gulp as he continued, "Close your eyes."

Without a warning, Jirou kneeled down to Atobe's eyelevel and kissed him. The young Atobe let out a startled gasp when he felt the older male's tongue roaming around his mouth, and danced with his tongue. After what it seemed like a couple of seconds, the two parted, and gazed at each other through slightly hazed eyes.

**"What are you doing!"** an angry voice roared from a few feet away.

The loud voice startled the two, and instantly looked at the direction in which the voice came from. "Keisuke-sama…!" Jirou muttered.

**"Get away from him! And don't touch what's mine!"** Atobe Keisuke demanded as he took Jirou away from his son, and hastily walked away from the scene.

Atobe Keigo merely stared at the two retreating figures with harden expressions before he glanced back down at his hands, noticing something. "It's healed… how?" he muttered with knitted eyebrows.

"Just who are you really…" Atobe inquired to the wind in puzzled tone.

* * *

**Please read and review~! **

* * *

**This fic will be moved to the rated M section with the posting of the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Noo, really. -sarcastic- **

**Warning: NC-17, possible rape (depending on how you look at it)**

* * *

Footsteps sounded as a pair of sandal-ed feet softly tread up the walkway to the porch of the magnificent white mansion. All was quiet outside. The birds chirped occasionally, but it was otherwise silent. The limousines were parked neatly, the fountain water sparkled as it flowed into the basin beneath, the green, green lawn was cut and trimmed neatly. There were practically no signs of life in the surroundings as the blue-clothed figure paused on the porch in front of the stylized double-doors. A slender finger rang the door-bell.

*ding*

Steps echoed behind the door as the figure waited with hands folded together in front of him. Then the door opened.

An old man with a tired, but kindly face took one look at the visitor and sighed. "I've been expecting you. I'd thought that you'd have come sooner, however." The butler said as he opened the door wider to allow the visitor entrance.

"I had to take care of some things before I could come." A soft, melodic voice replied. "I've managed to get us until another three days for Keigo-sama to take over. If he does not by then, the entire Atobe fortune and holdings are forfeit to the Kawashima."

"I see." The old man stopped at the foot of the stairs. "The master's room is the third to the left up these stairs. He will be back soon. Perhaps another hour or so."

The figure nodded absently. "Thank you, Michael." He glided up the red carpet to his destination.

* * *

Atobe Keigo roughly loosened his tie as he swiftly exited the limousine and entered the door his butler held open for him. "...ng master...young master?" Atobe blinked as he registered the calls.

"What is it, Michael."

"You have a visitor. He's waiting in your room."

"Who is it? Nevermind, I'll find out myself." Atobe furrowed his eyebrows as he attempted to figure out why his butler had phrased the location so strangely. No one was allowed in his room without permission.

He quickly reached the second floor as he took off his outer coat and opened the door of his room. He threw his bag and the coat to the side onto a leather sofa next to the door before turning around to further enter the room when he stopped dead in his tracks. There, sitting on HIS bed, as a boy. And not just any boy, the teen he had often seen following his father around when he was a child. Except...

The boy still looked like he hadn't aged a single year.

Atobe narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

The boy shrugged. "Michael let me in."

Atobe frowned. "Michael knows that no one is allowed in my room. Why would he let you in here?"

The boy shrugged again before changing the subject. "I have a message for you from your father."

The heir scowled. His father? The same father that had abandoned him and his mother in favor of this...teen, in front of him at the very moment? He scoffed. "I don't care what he wants from me or what message he left for me. I do not have any business in his dealings. Should you not be the one to receive everything? Lord knows he gave YOU everything instead of his family." He glared at the other teen.

The blond was silent for a moment. "Our relationship wasn't what you think it is. Here," He held out a sealed, white envelope, "That will explain everything."

Atobe continued to glare. "And why should Ore-sama bother with this letter? Did his father not leave you enough that you are attempting to seduce his son into giving you everything like his father did?"

"Do you trust Michael?"

"That has noth-"

"Please answer the question."

Atobe gave a very reluctant 'yes.'

"Then you should know that he would not let anyone in who would cause you or your mother harm."

Atobe could not deny the logic in that. Michael looked after him and his mother like they were his own family. The old butler would not have let a gold-digger into the house, even if it was his father's pet. "Fine. Give it here." He snatched up the letter before quickly tearing it open, unfolding the letter.

_Keigo, _

_My son, before you decide to crumple up this letter and throw it away, please, I implore you to finish reading this message. _

_First of all, since you are reading this message, it is very likely that I am dead. I had instructed Jirou to give this letter to you should I not be around to explain everything. Secondly, I would like to apologize to you and your mother for not being around and as loving as I could have been. No, this was not because I was infatuated with your Jirou. (Yes, _your _Jirou.) The Atobe family has many enemies, ones that would not hesitate to kill all those related in order to weaken the current head. I had no choice but to be cold to you and your mother, and seemingly lavish my attentions on Jirou. It was for your own protection and your mother's. I still love you both very much, and it is because of my own weakness towards you both that should I have shown any affection, I would have likely given myself away. My enemies would target you both and attempt to kill you as revenge on me. This was the best solution I could come up with, and it gave me an excuse to train Jirou. _

_Now, about the issue of Jirou, Jirou is a kami-sama. Yours, to be exact. I believe you still remember the tales of the kotodama? (Please ask Michael about them if you do not.) As you know, each kotodama is punished for using their power. To prevent ourselves from dying from this power, each kotodama has a kami-sama to transfer wounds to. This is the purpose of a kami-sama. Without a purpose or a master, it will return to ash. Jirou is yours. He has been bonded to you when you were still an infant, and that bond was renewed when he healed your cut that one time when you were still a child. I have done the best I can in ensuring that he can protect you, but you will likely need to renew the bond every so long. Jirou is likely suffering from withdrawal from not being around his real master for so long, and if I am indeed gone, he is likely to be in even more pain. His purpose with me was to train to protect you, his master. Now that I am gone, that particular purpose has been fulfilled. Please take care of him. Jirou has grown to be almost like another son to me. The puppeteer who created Jirou said that Jirou was specifically made for you. I know you will succeed. _

_Perhaps you may be wondering why a kami-sama would be bonded to you when you are not a kotodama. In actuality, all Atobes develop their powers after turning 14 years of age. It usually requires a trigger, so do not worry if you have yet to feel its power. As much as I would have liked to spare you from the dangers of being the head of the Atobe groups, it seems that it is inevitable. Please take care of yourself and your mother. Tell her I will always love her and that I never stopped despite my actions. _

_Your father, _  
_Atobe Keisuke. _

The paper shook as Atobe clenched his hands on the paper, furious. What did they take him for? A fool? Kotodama. Like they actually existed. And him being one? And the blond being a paper doll made to take the injuries of the kotodama. Ch'. If the legend was correct, then the kami-sama would take the injuries from the kotodama through exchange of body fluids. And there was no way that his father could have stayed loyal when taking that into account.

He looked at Jirou with narrowed eyes. Made for him. He didn't believe it. There was no way that Jirou was "made specifically for him" if Jirou had been his father's kami-sama. And all that training? His fist clenched tighter, further crumpling the paper.

Jirou shifted on the bed. Atobe's gaze slid to the pale, smooth shoulder revealed as the yukata unintentionally slipped down over one shoulder, enticing him. He snapped his gaze back to the blond's face. Jirou was looking down at the ground, sitting with his legs underneath him in a submissive and passive pose. He snorted. He was practically being offered a whore. If the blond wanted to be used as a whore, then fine, he would do so...on his own terms.

He stalked over to the blond and pushed the teen over backwards onto the bed and leaned over, hovering above the slim body. "Let's see if you really are so desperate to 'bond' with me like the letter says you are." He hissed as he slid his hands under the blond's yukata and pulling it further apart, revealing soft, seemingly untouched skin underneath, not noticing the sudden widening of red-brown eyes in shock.

Atobe pushed Jirou's bent legs apart and settled himself between them, kneeling and forcing a kiss upon the blond's lips, smothering the coming protests. He laid himself down over the struggling blond and thrust downward, causing Jirou to shudder and collapse back onto the bed. He buried his face against Jirou's shoulders as he groaned in pleasure. Who knew it would feel so good to have the slender blond underneath him? He could hear the blond whimpering and mewing as if in pleasure, and relished the sound. They only made him harder and aroused him further. He suckled at the pale skin at the juncture of Jirou's shoulder and neck as he rotated his hips downward, rubbing against the blond's growing erection.

He paused slightly as he reached down to quickly unbuckle his belt and unzipping his pants, pulling out his hard length. He groped at the blond's member, sliding a thumb over the leaking tip, earning himself a cry of pleasure from the flushed teen under him. Atobe briskly moved his hands from the hard length down to the sacs, giving them a hard squeeze, eliciting a scream from Jirou, before moving further down and quickly sliding two fingers into the tight hole he found.

Busy with his own cock and with staring at how the hole sucked his fingers in like they never wanted to let him go, Atobe didn't notice the strangled cry and widened eyes Jirou had. The blond was tearing up at the rough treatment, not knowing what to do, both loving the pleasure and yet hating the pain that came with it. Jirou cried out as the fingers found his prostate and began to prod at it. He screamed in pleasure as the pain from the rough entry of two fingers faded, almost not noticing when the third one entered him. He squirmed uncomfortably and in pleasure as his new master took his pleasure from him. Then he felt a large, hard, pulsing organ pressing against his delicate opening and roughly entering him in one swift thrust. He screamed in pain as he was torn apart from inside, the cock entering him too quickly and too roughly, especially for a first time.

Atobe didn't notice, however, as he watched his cock quickly swallowed by the blond's asshole. He groaned in pleasure and in slight pain at how tight Jirou was. It was almost as if the blond was a virgin. No wonder his father was so possessive of him if the blond never stretched no matter how many times taken. He immediately began to thrust, pulling out and plunging back into the soft body, plowing through the tight opening and into Jirou's body, not realizing that he had just deflowered the innocent blond teen. He groaned in pleasure as he heard the screams of pleasure from Jirou through his haze of lust.

Except...

Something seemed off about those screams.

Atobe looked up at the blond to see the blond biting his lower lip and screaming as tears leaked from large red-brown eyes. Those weren't screams of pleasure, they were screams of pain, he thought in shock. But he wasn't that rough, and even though he was large, he had stretched Jirou. The blond should not have been in that much pain, not if Jirou had been used to being used in such a manner...if Jirou had ever been used in such a way. A sudden feeling of dread arose in him as he suddenly realized that perhaps Jirou had not been lying, that Jirou had perhaps been innocent before he had taken him.

He stopped thrusting, listening as the screams of pain lowered and faded into whimpers and soft cries. He leaned over so that he was face to face with Jirou. He looked the teen in the eyes and with a neutral expression on his face, asked, "Were you or were you not a virgin when you first came into this room?"

The boy whimpered and sniffled as he replied. "V...v-virgin..."

Atobe clenched his fists in the sheets beside Jirou's head as he realized that he had made a mistake. Now what would he do?

"...m-master?"

The heir looked down at the tear-streaked face, finally noticing a small spark of innocence in the red-brown eyes.

"A-are you going to f-finish?" Jirou quickly closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as if he was going to be punished.

Atobe's eyes softened slightly at the terror he had glimpsed in the shorter teen's eyes. He scanned the face so close to his and finally decided. "No, I will not." He began to pull out of the tight channel, wincing as sparks of pleasure shot up his body from the friction between his sensitive genitalia and the other's sacred orifice, only to stop at the blond's question.

"W-why? M-master is s-still hard." The blond clenched his inner muscles slightly, drawing a groan from Atobe and causing the heir to thrust forward back into the hot warmth.

"Y-you're hurt." Atobe gasped out as he struggled to not continue to thrust inside the blond teen.

Jirou cocked his head slightly as he watched his master struggle. He seemed to come to a conclusion as he stated, "I don't mind if master is satisfied."

Atobe quickly glanced up at Jirou, horrified that the blond thought that he was abusive.

Jirou, catching on, quickly stated, "Master wanted proof that I did not have that kind of relationship with his father, correct?"

"Keigo, call me Keigo, not master." Atobe muttered unconsciously.

"Keigo-sama is a nice person, ne? He would never have hurt me like this if he had known, so I forgive him." Jirou gave a sweet smile, almost blinding Atobe with the pure innocence it held, making him feel even more guilty.

"..I-I...I..." Atobe couldn't figure out how to respond.

"...ne...I've always been told that this would feel good. Will Keigo-sama show me?"

"...I...alright..." Atobe gave in. It was probably the best thing he could do for now, to make it up to Jirou and show him that sex was not always so painful. Jirou squirmed beneath him, making Atobe groan as the channel contracted around his cock. He reached up and grabbed Jirou's wrists, pulling them up and pinning them against the bed beside Jirou's head, making the blond look up at him.

Atobe lowered his head as his lips met Jirou's, tongue snaking out to gently flick at the blond's lips. Hearing the gasp and feeling the lips part, he quickly took advantage and plunged his tongue into the blond's mouth, dominating the kiss and at the same time, trying to convey how apologetic he was for not believing Jirou earlier. Then, feeling the blond arch up against him, he began to once again thrust into the tight body, first gently rotating his hips so that the tip of his cock repeatedly rubbed against Jirou's prostate, and then slowly pulling out and slowly sliding back into the small hole.

Jirou squirmed a bit before breaking off the kiss and gasping for him to go harder, at which he did, slowly building up his speed and force until his cock was sliding in and out of the body rapidly, ramming against Jirou's prostate, making the blond scream in pleasure repeatedly until he came and covered their stomachs in white fluid. The tight clenching of the blond's inner muscles around Atobe's cock as the blond came quickly milked his cock of its seed, causing Atobe to cum hard inside of the blond's body.

The heir groaned as what seemed like an endless stream of semen released from him; he hadn't known that the blond would have such an effect on him. Even when he masturbated to fantasies, it had never been this much. He collapsed on top of the blond before quickly rolling off, pulling his softened organ out of the blond's ass. He felt a draft and felt a vague sense of disappointment that he could not have stayed inside that warm heat longer, and looked up as he heard a whimper of disappointment from the blond. He sighed as he stripped off his clothes and lifted Jirou up, placing the blond further up and resting Jirou's head against the pillows. Then he gathered the spoiled yukata and dumped it in a chair next to the bed, pausing when he saw the blood mixed with the semen on the lower half of the yukata. He winced at the fact that he had practically raped-he paused, it was rape wasn't it, he thought, horrified-the innocent blond.

"Mmhrm...Keigo-sama...whe-" a yawn sounded. "Where are you..."

Atobe glanced at the blond resting on his bed, looking at the pale thighs covered in blood and semen, eyes trailing upward to the origin of the fluids. It was coming from the blond's deflowered hole. While normally, he would have to admit that it was arousing to see his own semen dripping out of such an attractive figure's entrance, the blood that came with it put him off. He didn't like the fact that he had caused such injury to such a sweet, forgiving person, as evidenced by the fact that the blond had already forgiven him for raping him, and even understanding that it was a misunderstanding.

The heir sighed as he answered. "I'm here."

"Come to bed..."

Atobe almost smiled at the slight whine in the blond's exhausted tone. "Alright."

He walked over to the bed and slid in, pausing before hesitantly reaching over to the blond and resting am arm around the blond's waist. This time, he did smile as the blond snuggled backwards slightly and sighed contently as they both nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW DAMNIT! =0= -pouts- **

**-goes and drags Jirou over to join her-**

**-audience is hit with Jirou's adorableness- **

**You can't say no to that! -iceflow points at Jirou's expression-**

**IceFlow signing out~  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies, and reviews would be nice. Yep.

* * *

Morning came faster than Atobe Keigo had anticipated as he rolled in his bed, aimlessly trying to find where he had put his beeping alarm. A startled squeak sounded when he hit against something, which he quickly corrected it as some_one_, and realized that he had bumped into Jirou earlier. He carefully reached over the blond to quiet the noisy alarm, and sat up as he stifled his yawn.

His mind jogged over to yesterday's event, from the letter he received to… _that_. Guilt rapidly washed over him yet again as he glanced over to the sleeping blond, and let out a soft sigh. There was so many things that he had to digest, and Atobe had a feeling that everything will be complicated now that he knew the gist of what was happening.

With a sigh, he quietly got up from his position, and gathered a new set of street clothes from his closet before he made his way to an adjacent bathroom. Luckily, today was Sunday and that gave him some time to think about what to do with Jirou. As much as he was overjoyed (although his expression does not show it) that Jirou is now his – even though the letter did say that Jirou was always his – he does not know what to do with the said kami-sama while he goes to school. Perhaps he should talk about it with Jirou, and decide from there. Yeah, that's what he should do.

Atobe turned off the showerhead and slipped out of the stall, drying his body before he adorned on his casual attire. Everything just seemed surreal to the heir; after all, the day before yesterday, he was just a normal high school student. Now, he learned that he was a kotodama user (which he still have no idea what do to with that power), and has a kami-sama ( a human paper doll, if he correctly remembered what his mother told him years ago). On top of that, the letter he received stated he is to be the next head of Atobe Group, even if it did not directly say that.

"Keigo-sama, are you alright in there?" Jirou's voice brought him back to reality. "You have been in there for an awfully long time," the blond added.

"I'm fine," Atobe responded as he hastily slipped on his shirt. He walked out of the door whilst he dried his hair with his towel. "I didn't mean to make you worry," he murmured as he passed by Jirou and sat on the edge of his bed. He still did not know how to act around Jirou, especially with what happened yesterday.

"Are you going somewhere, Keigo-sama?" Jirou inquired with curiosity laced in his tone, and his hands clenched onto the bed sheet to cover his nude body since the only attire he came in was stained.

Atobe paused in his mid-motion to dry his action, and his eyes gazed over to the blond before he stood up from his spot. He walked over to his walk-in closet and grabbed some articles of clothing, which he tossed over to Jirou. "Here, go take a shower and wear those," he commanded.

When Jirou realized that Atobe was not going to answer to his inquiry, he let out a soft sigh, and gave a nod in response to the command. "…Yes, master," Jirou muttered as a verbal response whilst he caught onto the clothes and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you in the dining room once you're done," the heir added as he tossed the wet towel in the laundry bin, and walked out of the room.

Jirou let out a frown when he realized how standoff-ish his master was acting. He was rather puzzled by Keigo-sama's actions… years ago, Jirou noticed how Keigo-sama always watched him with child-like admiration, and now… he could not even describe what Keigo-sama was doing to him. With a reluctant sigh, he concluded that solving Atobe Keigo would be rather hard. He supposed he could try to solve his master as time goes on.

x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x

"Good morning, young master," Michael greeted when Atobe came into the room. The heir merely gave the older man a curt nod as he sat down at the end of the table, and watched as Michael laid out two sets of Western-styled breakfast before him and a seat next to him. "Have you figured out what to do from here on out?" the old butler inquired as soon as he finished with his task, and glanced at the younger male.

"Ore-sama will figure something out," Atobe murmured in response as he busied himself with a newspaper, reading the content but not actually processing the information. "I had no intention of taking over the Atobe Group, but with what is happening, I don't think I have no choice but to take over the business," he sighed.

"Since Keisuke-sama's death, Yuriko-sama's health has been deteriorating," Michael noted with a frown as he shook his head in dismay.

Atobe folded the newspaper and placed it back on the table as he remarked, "Mother's health always has been a problem. The doctors did say it was more of a psychological damage than physical."

"Have you figured out what to do with Jirou-san?" the old butler questioned as he gathered the newspaper, and went into the kitchen to grab some coffee and orange juice.

"What do you mean?" the heir responded with an eyebrow raised.

"Will he be going to school with you?" Michael replied as he placed the cups on the table, and added, "After all, he is your kami-sama. He needs to stay by you, in case something happens, he can protect you."

"Hmm…" that was all Atobe stated as he grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip on it.

Footsteps behind him alerted him that Jirou had finished showering, and in the next couple of seconds, the blond was next to him. From the corner of his eyes, Atobe silently noted how his clothes fit the blond, and somehow made the kami-sama more beautiful than usual… if that was possible. Even though it was a simple white shirt and black slacks, the clothes just seemed like it was made for Jirou. How unusual, Atobe inwardly remarked.

"Um, sorry for the wait," Jirou started tentatively as he bit the bottom of his lips.

"After breakfast, we'll go shopping for your clothes, and then register you to my school," Atobe stated as he grabbed a fork and a knife. He began eating as soon as Jirou sat down, and continued with his conversation after he swallowed the contents in his mouth, "How old are you?"

"I'm two years older than Keigo-sama," Jirou responded with a twinkle of mirth encircling around his eyes, and almost laughed out loud when his master looked at him with bewilderment. "I don't mind being in the same year as Keigo-sama. After all, I've been halting my aging process for this moment, so I'm not that all surprised when I look younger than my actual age," he continued as he plopped some pancakes in his mouth.

"How is that even possible? Stopping your aging process, I mean," Atobe questioned with mild curiosity.

"I'm special like that," the kami-sama replied simply as if _that_ explained everything. In short, it seemed like it does… for the moment.

"As for the club activities, do you play tennis, Jirou?" the heir asked as he finished off his pancakes, and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Jirou let a smirk in response as he grabbed his cup of orange juice, and responded, "Of course. As your kami-sama, I am trained to be able to do nearly everything and anything. That, of course, includes tennis as well."

The two finished the remaining breakfast in silence, Atobe thinking about what to do with Jirou and if he accept the role as the head of Atobe Group, and Jirou thinking of ways to make his master accept his position as the head of the company. The kami-sama was not worried about going to school yet again, because Keisuke-sama had sufficiently trained and tutored him well enough that he could attend university if needed. What worried the blond was that he only had another two days to give the response to the higher-ups, and if Keigo-sama still refused to be the head of Atobe Group by then…

"If you're done, let's go," Atobe stated as he stood up from his seat, and walked out of the dining room. He grabbed a light jacket from the coat closet nearby, and accepted his wallet and keys that another servant had handed him.

Normally, he would just have his stylist buy his attires for him, so that he does not need to spend countless hours shopping. However, he wanted to spend some time with Jirou so that he can discern what the blond can do. As far as he knows, the kami-sama's sole purpose was to heal the wounds of kotodama-users.

"Here, wear this. It's a little chilly out," Atobe said as he gestured another maid to hang a jacket to Jirou.

The blond glanced at him with a mixture of surprised and gratefulness before he accepted the black jacket and slipped it on. It was rather comfortable, and felt like it was made from high-end material, which Jirou would have assumed it did. After all, this was Keigo-sama he was talking about; he was about to voice his gratitude when Atobe slipped on his shoes and walked out. Jirou let out a soft sigh as he slipped on his sandals and followed the younger man.

Jirou did not know why his master was doing this sort of stuff for him. Was it out of guilt? If so, he did not need it since he is just a kami. Although what happened yesterday made him feel wary of Keigo-sama, even though Jirou would not admit it. He let out an unnoticeable sigh yet again, and shook to clear his head. Keigo-sama used to so cute years ago, and always seemed to follow his actions when he was with Keisuke-sama.

"Are you alright?" Atobe inquired as he fell in steps with Jirou, noticing at the blond had contemplative expression on his face. The Hyoutei student did not know what to say in situations like this, especially since he had never bothered with other's wellbeing… that is, other people aside from his mother.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you worry, Keigo-sama," Jirou answered with guarded tone and a polite smile on his face. He supposed nothing should matter aside from the fact that he finish his duty and serve this master well. In the end, that was the reason he was created.

x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x

The first thing Jirou realized when he stepped out of Atobe mansion was how bright the world suddenly seemed. It was not the first time he had left the compound of Atobe household; he certainly have traveled when he was training under Keisuke-sama, but it was the first time he realized how different the world seemed even though nothing had changed. That is, nothing except him, perhaps.

"What are you doing? Let's go," his master's voice cut off his thoughts.

Jirou stopped inner musing and glanced at his right to realize that Keigo-sama had started walking ahead of him. Just when it seemed like he had figured out the younger male, everything suddenly became confounding and it was as if he now had a new mystery to solve.

"On top of that, two days left," the blond murmured under his breath as he trailed behind Atobe. He put his hands in the jacket's pockets and glanced at the blue sky above him. _'Can I convince him to take the role in time? If not…'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh before he reopened his eyes.

"What are you muttering to yourself?" Atobe questioned with an eyebrow raised as he stopped in his track to let the kami-sama catch up to his pace.

Jirou let out a secretive smile and said as he passed by a standing Atobe, "It's nothing Keigo-sama should worry. For now, you should focus on activating your kotodama. According to Keisuke-sama, it should've activated last year when you turned 14, but it's still sleeping within you, isn't it?"

"That has nothi-" the heir retorted as he gracefully strode towards the blond and gave a heated glare towards the kami-sama.

The older male merely let out a sigh, as if he was expecting that kind of response from Atobe, and stated, "Please think about what you want to do from now, Keigo-sama. I may be your kami-sama by contract; but should you decide that you do not want this role, I will respect your decision. If, however, that do you want and accept the role… everything will change from the moment you accept it. Please think about it, Keigo-sama. You have two days before the contract is up."

"What will happen to you if I refused?" Atobe inquired, hiding his curiosity as best as he could, and watched as Jirou ran his hand through his hair.

"Do not worry about me, Keigo-sama," the kami-sama responded in a detached tone as he stared off to the distance, shifting his gaze away from his master's piercing ones. "I was merely created to serve you," he continued as if he was reading it off a script. It was as if he had repeated that line more than a million times now.

Atobe clicked his tongue in annoyed as he approached to the human paper doll, and forcefully turned the blond's chin. He made his kami-sama look at him in the eyes, and stated, "You are Ore-sama's, aren't you? Isn't it my right to know what will happen to you?"

"I'm glad you care about my wellbeing, Keigo-sama," that was all Jirou responded with, as if it was an automatic response that he was programmed to say. With a soft sigh, Jirou untangled himself out of his master's hold, and stated, "As I have said before, please do not worry about me or what will happen to me should you refused the offer. All I need to know is if you will accept it or deny it."

"Haven't I already accept the fact that you are my Kami-sama?" Atobe retorted as he expectantly looked at Jirou, who simply let out a soft smile as a response. "So why do I need to accept it again?" Somehow, the heir felt compelled to clarify his earlier inquiry when he saw Jirou's expression.

"What I meant is, your role as the heir of Atobe Group," Jirou answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know that you do not like Keisuke-sama and wants nothing to do with him, but you are the only heir for the company. It is your choice if you want to continue the legacy, if not… I understand," he added as he gave a side-glance, hiding his discomfort.

"You still haven't told Ore-sama what will happen to you," Atobe pointed out with a twitch since he rarely repeats his questions. "I demand that you answer my question," he added as an afterthought, fully making use of his role as Jirou's master.

Jirou let out a soft sigh, even though he is the older one out of the two, and nodded in submission. "I understand, Keigo-sama. Should you refuse to accept your role as the heir of Atobe Group, there is no need for my presence anymore. Thus, I will become 'ash'."

"'Ash'? What nonsense are you sprouting?" the Hyoutei student retorted with slight anger in his tone, and forcibly made Jirou turned around so that the kami-sama was facing him instead of looking at the scenery. "I demand you tell me the truth right now!" he all but shouted.

The kami-sama winced at his master's loud shouting, and the pain on his shoulders from Atobe's grips. He did not complain, but simply let out a whisper of, "…That is the truth, master."

"I don't believe you!" that was all the heir stated as he glared at the blond for spewing such lies. "And what do you mean by 'ash'!" he added as an afterthought, simply because he was curious by what the kami-sama was saying. Even if it seemed to be lies.

"My apologies, _master_. I do not wish to explain it when you do not have faith in my sayings," Jirou responded in a polite yet steeled tone as he wrenched out Atobe's holding. "I shall see you tomorrow at school. Until then," he ended with a bow and left.

"Where are you going?" the heir felt compelled to ask, not knowing what else to say by the sudden of events.

"Home."

x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x

Monday came quickly for Atobe as he silently put on his uniform and readjusted the tie for the umpteenth time that morning. He and Jirou had not said anything since yesterday morning's dispute. It has been nearly 24 hours since he last talked to the blond… 21 hours and 38 minutes to be exact, not that he was counting. Uncharacteristically, he let out a somewhat dejected sigh as he walked down the hallways, and headed to the Headmaster's office. He had come to school early to finish some paperwork since he was the Student Council President. He did not think that he would be summoned to the Headmaster's office before he could even lounge around in his office, doing nothing and everything.

Atobe stopped in front of a double-door, and knocked on the wood a couple of times. He heard a muffled voice that gave him permission to enter, and muttered an "Excuse me." The heir twisted the doorknob and walked into the room confidently that only he could pull off.

"Did you need something, Teruzane-sensei?" the Hyoutei tennis captain inquired after he walked into the room, glancing around the room casually before his gaze landed on a certain blond.

"I would like you to show Akutagawa-kun around the campus," the Headmaster, Teruzane Sakujii, requested.

Atobe merely nodded in response, agreeing to the request since he knew this was a rare chance. He could use this as an excuse to make up to the kami-sama. After all, he was an Atobe… and there was no way he was going to apologize, even though he knew that he should for making Jirou upset. Suddenly Atobe felt like a horrible person; first, he raped Jirou (although the kami-sama forgave him for that incident), and then practically told the blond that he was a liar.

"Well then, welcome to Hyoutei Gakuen, Akutagawa-kun," Teruzane said in a welcoming tone with a smile gracing his old features.

The two left the office quietly and closed the door behind them. Jirou gave a side-glance towards his master before he refocused his attention on a piece of paper he received earlier. It was his schedule indicating which classes he was taking for the year. The kami-sama let out an inaudible sigh as he pocketed the paper, and glanced towards Atobe.

"Look, master-"

"Keigo. Call me Keigo, not master," he interjected unconsciously, even though his gaze was downward.

Jirou let out a wry chuckle at the action, suddenly remembering a similar scene from years before when he met Keigo-sama by a pond. Back then, Keigo-sama was looking downward when he was brooding, which the current Keigo-sama was doing. "Alright, Keigo-sama," he corrected with a small smile gracing his expression.

"Just… Keigo," the heir whispered as if afraid that talking in normal tone will destroy the mood.

"Keigo," Jirou corrected yet again with a slightly bigger smile as he approached to the younger male. The kami-sama unexpectedly eloped Atobe in a hug, and held the position for a few moments, never letting go of the heir. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for suddenly pushing on this responsibility onto you," he whispered into Atobe's ear.

"No, it's I who should – should… should…" Atobe responded, unable to utter the apology that he was berating himself to utter.

Jirou simply tighten the hug, almost molding their two bodies into one, and answered in the same whispering tone, "I forgive you, Keigo. I forgive you." When he felt his master relax somewhat, he let go off the hug and stared into Atobe's eyes momentarily before he let out a soft smile. Jirou slightly lowered his head as he slowly closed his eyes in the process before he captured Atobe's mouth with his.

The kiss was rather short. Before Atobe could comprehend that Jirou was indeed kissing him, and respond back to that said kiss, it was over. When he came back to reality, he noticed that Jirou was looking at him… slightly flushed yet shyly. He did not know how the kami-sama was able to pull off that look making it innocent instead of erotic. Atobe was not going to ask.

"You know, you're such a tease," Atobe remarked with a smirk and gave a chaste kiss to Jirou before he let the blond go. "But I don't mind," he added haughtily as he glanced to the kami-sama.

Jirou just chuckled back in response, unsure of what to make of that comment and instead look off to the distance as he absentmindedly noted how they were the only two people present. He shyly glanced back at his master, not knowing how to act after his bold actions, and then gazed down at his indoor shoes as if they were the most interesting pair of shoes in the world. Not that they were, of course.

"What classes do you have?" Atobe felt compelled to ask to break the silence. He, too, did not know what to say after that heated session. _'Perhaps I can think of new ways to make use of my desk in the Student Council President room. Yes, and maybe the sofa too,_' he silently mused in amusement with an added smirk that seemed rather calculating. Despite having to uncharacteristically impish thoughts, Atobe could not help but feel that he wanted more of the blond kami-sama.

The kami-sama, on the other hand, was busy taking out his schedule from his bag that he did not realize what his master was scheming. "This is my schedule," Jirou stated as he handed the sheet of paper to Atobe, whom swiftly glanced at its content and then let out a smirk that made the kami-sama think that he had just signed a contract with a devil himself.


End file.
